SS by SS
by annoyinglyaddicted
Summary: As you click this story you'll have an exclusive view of my life, yes mine, Sawyer Scott. You'll read about my lame journey out into Tree Hill with my parents, you'll get unshared access to Nathan and Haley Scott's mushy love life. Make room for the new generation Tree Hill High, there's a new Scott headed your way.
1. Chapter 1

Yawn, I can guarantee you that is mostly what I'll be doing this year. Nothing exciting I promise you that; the monotonous life of a Tree Hill student is honestly embarrassing. I'm not exactly meant for small towns you know? I'm used to the hustle and bustle of an LA life.

You're probably wondering why I'm even in Tree Hill. Well, you see my mom owns a record label and my dad's an author; they grew up here, went to Tree Hill High and decided that I should too. Who gave parent's the ability to rule your entire life right? I mean, I'm already going into my senior year and now I have to restart everything I've accomplished. It isn't like I don't know anyone here. My cousins all live here and my parent's family friends.

Speaking of family you're probably curious who my parents are. Lucas and Peyton Scott, they lived in Tree Hill all their life but when I was born they decided to move to California. My Aunt and Uncle live here too. If you go to Tree Hill High School you might have heard of them, Nathan and Haley Scott? Hell if you live in Kenya, you without a doubt most probably know who they are. Rock star, ex NBA player, ring any bells for you? They have this so called grand romance of some sort (love is mostly bull shit if you ask me). But they're happy, so whatever. And by happy I mean, jubilant. They have three kids, Jamie, Lydia, and Noah. Oh, and one more on the way! Talk about an age gap! Jamie's already twenty three. (You're not getting any younger Aunt Haley.) But to her defense she did have her first kid at 17. Yeah, her and my Uncle Nathan were already married for a year by that time. Yuck! Enough about them, they'll be an excessive amount of their story later. Oh, one more thing Lydia's going into sophomore year. She's pretty cool and I've met her friends since the move but, whatever.

I also have these sorts of cousins, Davis and Jude we're not related my parents are just really close to theirs. Brooke and Julian. And. from what I know Brooke and my dad used to bang when they were teenagers, awkward! Julian is a total MILF if you ask me but I'll just keep that to myself. Anyways, back to Davis and Jude; they're going into freshman year so I guess we can add them to the list of people I know in Tree Hill.

"Sawyer, you ready to go to Uncle Nathan's and Aunt Haley's?" Shit. That's my mom calling from downstairs. Don't worry you'll hear all the gory dinner details later. Or not, remember this is ordinary Tree Hill after all, where kids have nothing better to do than getting married at the ripe age of twelve. (Ooh! Sorry for that one Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley!)

**Hello to those reading this, I began winter break and I decided to write this story throughout the two weeks I have, but I don't know if people actually want to read it! So please, please, pleeeassse review to let me know! Trust me, I'll try to incorporate Naley as much as I can in this as well as the "new generation" of Tree Hill kids. Also I always imagined Nathan and Haley having more then two kids so I added that. Idk about the name looool OKAY THANK YOU! - Noelle **


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was manageable, nothing too drastic happened, Dad and Uncle Nathan spoke about basketball. Lydia's a little too excited for the new school year. And Noah is just plain annoying. Here, I'll let you see for yourself.

"It's really great that you're coaching this year Luke! It'll be like old times." Nathan tells Lucas as everyone is sitting in the dining room. "Yeah I've already set up the office and everything." Lucas replies. "Nate's right it's really good to have you all back," Haley voices. "Sawyer, are you excited to be in Tree Hill this year?" "Yeah, I guess I mean I only have like one friend, who's my cousin might I add." "Oh shut up!" Lydia says. Here we go… "You met my friends, it's gonna be a great year and we're gonna have a blast!" "Maybe Lydia."

You see, Lydia is on her way to becoming head cheerleader and captain of the basketball team. Understandable, with parents like her's how can you not be perfect? Her brunette curly hair and bold blue eyes help her stand out; to add to that she has model status legs; which is funny because her mom is basically the same height as her unborn child. I guess we know where Lydia got her stature from, unlike Jamie. (Sorry Jim Jam!)

The distasteful thought of a new school encourages me to promptly change the subject, "So, Jamie how's baseball going for you?" When I ask I notice Jamie chuckle because he knows I hate the subject of Tree hill. "Sawyer, I love your attempt at conversation change but I stopped playing baseball two years ago. I'm going to focus on my career." Figures. "And what career is that, considering you've changed it about oh I don't know six times?" He scoffs. "A sports agent, like Clay and my dad. I've been helping him lately going to different places finding different players." "Not too far of places though!" Haley adds. So, like 13 or so years ago my Uncle Nathan got kidnapped coming back from Europe, and from what I've heard the James/Scott family tries to travel long distances together.

"Dad," Noah states. "Do you think we can go down to the river court and shoot some hoops after this?" "Yeah we can do that. Noah made the seventh grade basketball team." Nathan replies. "Oh did he?" Peyton questions "Congrats, not a surprise. You are a Scott after all." Lucas fist bumps him and the boys get up to go down to the river court, carrying their plates along the way. "Bye baby." Nathan whispers into Haley's ear, giving a lingering kiss to her forehead and rubbing her protuberant belly. Barf, how long have they been married, almost eighty years?

After the boys leave Lydia peers at Haley encouragingly, "Mom, I didn't really want to tell you this earlier with Dad around but I invited Dean to come over after dinner. I hope that's ok."

"Dean Thompson?" Haley replies. "Such a sweet boy, where'd he go this summer? Was it Italy? Or was that last year's trip?" Lydia snickers, "It actually was California this year and last." I laugh to myself, maybe this Dean can bring back that good California weather with him. I'm brought out of my daze with Haley's response, "Uhm, sure sweetie just keep the door open please. We don't want your father having another panic attack do we? I swear, anytime he sees a boy talking to Lydia he flips out. I think he's afraid of her getting married next year."

"I can promise you mom, I will not under any circumstances get married the same age you and dad did, it's kind of disturbing." Lydia retorts. Peyton laughs and whispers to Lydia, "We all thought the same thing." Mouth agape, Haley adds, "Hey!"

"Let's go upstairs Sawyer." Lydia says as she swiftly stands. "Thanks for the dinner Aunt Haley." She smiles and nods, "Of course sweet heart."

"So Dean Thompson, Lyd?" I ask Lydia as we're situated into her room. "Yup!" She promptly affirms. "C'mon, you gotta give me more than that." I tell her. She oh so easily complies, "Okay, so we had this on and off thing last year and I mean he's kind of a player but also really sweet, like my mom said. Or, I mean he lets the adults think he is. He's going to be a senior this year and I'm a sophomore so nothing will probably work out anyways. But, he's also really, really cute. More like gorgeous, but you get the idea." "Well looks to me like you like him a lot." I add. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Lydia responds, "But also I don't have much problem in the guy department if you know what I mean. Just don't ever tell my dad that or he might actually start crying."

It's funny at first but then I instantaneously demand, "Wait have you ever, you know?" "What?" She asks, "Have I ever had sex? No, not yet at least. I'm only fifteen you know." "Good." I assert.

"Not that it's any of your business Sawyer, but since you asked, have you?"

"Yeah, once. Last summer at a party, definitely a bad idea."

"Was it awkward when you saw him later on?"

"It actually was the first and last time I ever saw him. I never even got his name."

"Awwww Sawyer has a mysterious missing love."

"I do not! Yeah we clicked, had fun, it was over."

"So you guys had a conversation and you never even got his name?"

"Nope, we kind of just talked about everything in life you know, 'wonders of the world'"

"You're so lame, I swear."

"Oh shut up."

We laughed for a good fifteen minutes, discussing boys and friends and everything. I guess being in Tree Hill won't be too bad.  
>"Lydia, Dean's here!" Haley yells.<p>

"Just bring him up mom."

"I better get going," I tell Lydia searching for my bag in her clutter of a room. "Good idea," she replies and winks. God, that girl loves her boys.

"Hey Dean, how was the trip?" Lydia requests.

"Pretty good, beach every day, parties almost every night."

I acquire all my attention to his voice and looked toward his direction.

"You?" I wringer

"You?" He replies back.

Remember when I said nothing too drastic happened at this dinner? Yeah, I lied!

**Yeah, I decided to just write the second chapter as well. I don't really like this story all that much and to be honest I'm bad with dialogue. I just really wanted like a whole next generation story with Jamie and the kids but I cannot find any! So if you know one please tell me. Also, tell me if you like this story or not because I might just not continue, I don't know. Thanks. Okay bye. - Noelle **


End file.
